Questions
by customer-mimi
Summary: Chapter 3 up!LL After ep. 2x14! christopher hurts Lorelai and Luke tries to maker her feel better. Who will she choose? rr please
1. meltdown in the park

Disclaimer: I do not own any charakter of the wonderful show "Gilmore Girls", I just had the idea!  
  
Spoiler: takes place after episode 2x14 It should have been Lorelai  
  
A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction. Thank you to Caitlin, who is beta- ing this story for me...  
  
Lorelai glanced at him a second time, than got her purse and left money on the table. After making sure that Chris and Sherry had left, she exited the diner and nearly ran into the street. She just wanted to get away from the painful situation she had to deal with minutes ago, unable to control her feet or notice, where she went.  
  
One single tear slowly ran down her cheek, when she thought about the conversation with Chris. She had finally admitted, that she always had liked the idea of them getting together, but he had yelled at her, that she tried to blame him for her past screwed-up relationships.  
  
'How could he do this to me?' she wondered, 'Why didn't he cared when I showed him my feelings?'  
  
She knew that she did not really love him anymore, but he was Rory's father and she always had wanted to have a nice family, a partner who cared for her and helped her. That was the reason, why she was jealous of Sherry, because Chris had changed his life for her, willing to be her partner. And Lorelai was alone, again and still.  
  
Suddenly she heard steps running after her, followed by a soft voice calling her name. She turned around and found herself staring at his eyes again, like she did in the diner before.  
  
Noticing his intensive gaze and the feeling she had in her stomach, she quickly looked to the ground. Luke cleared his throat and began to speak in a low voice, thinking about all the people around, who would love to gossip about this situation.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if I could do something for you. Play bagel-hockey or something like that."  
  
"Why would you do that?" She asked with a quivery voice, trying hard to fight back tears.  
  
"Well, I heard the fight you had with Christopher and it didn't seem to be a very amusing conversation, so I came to cheer you up..."  
  
Shyly he looked to the ground and added "...and I thought this would improve your mood, nothing helps addicted people more than their stuff, you know?"  
  
Lorelai noticed the to-go-cup in Luke's right hand and smiled lightly as she smelled the wonderful coffee-scent that filled her nostrils.  
  
She reached for the papercup, touching his hand accidentally, and grabbed the coffee out of his hand. The little touch made her fingers tingle, so she looked up, finding him gazing at her again.  
  
'Damnit' She thought as she recognized the same old feeling she had felt so many times before. 'What makes me feel like that, everytime I look in his eyes? There's always an indescribable expression written on his face, when he looks like that'  
  
Now it was Luke's turn to break the eye-contact.  
  
"So, uhm...Wanna sit down and drink your coffee?" he asked trying not to be pushy.  
  
Lorelai slightly nodded, went to a lonely park bench and sat down. Luke followed, watching while she drank her coffee.  
  
"Wanna talk?" he asked looking concerned. Lorelai then lost all control about herself and cried, hardly being able to breathe.  
  
"It's just... Christopher visited us today and he brought along his new girlfriend." Lorelai paused for a few seconds, thinking about Sherry."And I think I was kind of jealous, because he has changed for her, you know, gettin' a responsible job and he even bought a car, a real car!!!" She called bewildered. "So I acted kind of angry when he talked about her. And when we were in your diner I tried to explain to him why. I admitted, that I always wanted to have a family with him and Rory."  
  
With hearing these words Luke felt a cold pain deep down in his stomach, but he tried not to show his feelings. He carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her cry in his flannel.  
  
Lorelai suddenly felt more comfortable, feeling his strong arm, which held her tight. She sobbed a few times and then continued to speak.  
  
"Then I think, I said that I wasn't able to have a good relationship in the past, just because of this dream and he got angry. Like you must have noticed he yelled at me, accusing me that I blamed him for my break-up with Max. But I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to show him, how I feel about his relationship with Sherry."  
  
When Luke heard why Chris had yelled at Lorelai, the pain in his stomach became great anger. 'How could this jerk blame Lorelai for showing her feelings?' he thought.  
  
He gently touched her face, to wipe away some tears. Lorelai felt as if little electroshocks would run through her cheeks. She enjoyed his soft, touching hands and began to speak again.  
  
"Now I just feel so stupid, that I spoke about my feelings, 'cause usually I try to hide them so that I don't get hurt. He is together with his beautiful girlfriend and I'm still alone, unable to have a real relationship. I just screw everything up!"  
  
"Hey first of all you're not alone, I'm right here." He responded, looking a little hurt. "And it's never good to hide all of your serious feelings 'cause then nobody can help you."  
  
Lorelai chuckled, looked at him and said:"That's a funny thing to hear from you, Mr. Never-Say-A-Word. But I guess you're right, it's not my fault that Chris acted like a jerk!"  
  
"Perhaps he just had twinges of remorse about his past and that he didn't look after you and Rory. So he got angry, because you made him feel uncomfortable. But that's his problem, he made mistakes, not you!"  
  
"Wow, you're defending Chris!" She said unbelievingly, raising a brow. "You can be very Mr. Freud, if you want to." She added teasingly.  
  
"I guess I was in the mood of some psychological babble. You're right, he's a jerk!"  
  
Lorelai smiled and looked deeply in his eyes.  
  
'Wow, the fourth time today' she thought, feeling a little tickle inside her belly. Suddenly she felt the strong urge to kiss him. She slowly bent forward, to touch his lips with hers. Their lips just met for a few seconds, but both felt indescribable reactions to this kiss.  
  
She whispered a "Thank you" in his ear and quickly got up to go home. Luke still sat on the bench in the same position with a stunned expression on his face. He slowly got up, still in shock because of this little peck and went back to his diner.  
  
tbc if you want me to. So review, review, review pleeaaassseeee!!! 


	2. Icecream and evil Sherry

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they all belong to the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino!  
  
Spoiler: takes place after episode 2x14 It should have been Lorelai  
  
A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction. Thank you to Caitlin, who is beta- ing this story for me...  
  
A/N2: I also wanna thank people for the nice reviews! You rock!  
  
Chapter 2: Ice-cream and evil Sherry  
  
Lorelai stopped on the porch in front of her house and made sure that she didn't look swollen after her little meltdown. She didn't want Rory to see that she had cried, neither did she want to tell her about her fight with Chris.  
  
Rory was a very smart kid, but she couldn't have an impartial opinion about this and she shouldn't get upset.  
  
Lorelai opened the frontdoor, stepped into the house and put her purse on the coat rack.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, meaning of my life, where are you?" she yelled, looking into the living room.  
  
"Kitchen!" was Rory's short reply.  
  
Lorelai went to the kitchen and saw Rory unpacking grocery bags from Doose's.  
  
"Aw, you bought food? What would I do without you?"  
  
"Starve. Or spend all of your money for food at Luke's..."  
  
With hearing his name Lorelai blushed and thought about the happenings in the park. 'Why did I kiss him?' she asked herself.'Is it normal that you kiss one of your best, platonic friends on the mouth, because he cheered you up with coffee?! No, he did not only bring coffee, he was kind and sensitive and I wanted to thank him. There's nothing about it!' she tried to convince herself and sighted deeply.  
  
"Whoa, you're okay?" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"Sure, sure, I'm okay, why?"  
  
"Well, that sigh was serious. An I'm-in-big-trouble-sigh!"  
  
"No, it wasn't such a sigh. More of an it's-boring-sigh."  
  
"No, this one was more than that! Perhaps an I've-got-problems-and-don't- know-who-to-tell-sigh? You can tell me, my ears are always open."  
  
"Ok, it was an I-don't-know-what-to-do-sigh."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Huh? What about what?"  
  
"Mom, you're confusing me! About what do you not know what to think?"  
  
"Good question..."  
  
"Mom, stop evading this question!!"  
  
"Uh, okay, it's hard to explain. Do you know, when there is a thing, you've always been sure about, because it wouldn't change... Or no, sometimes you weren't exactly sure about it and your feelings towards it, but most of the time it gave you safety, because it wouldn't change. uhm, but suddenly something changes, not the thing, but your attitude towards it and you don't know what to think, because you don't really know if something changed and... I'm babbling."  
  
"Okay, I see that your mouth moves, but I can't understand anything! Did your babbling make any sense??" Rory asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I said that it's hard to explain!"  
  
"So, I'm confused now. Marshmallow?"  
  
"Rory, it's eleven o'clock in the morning and we had breakfast one hour ago!" Lorelai said in a serious voice.  
  
"Yep, I know." Rory replied unimpressed.  
  
"What about some ice-cream?" she added.  
  
"Aw, that's my daughter! Grab it and come to the living-room!"  
  
They went to the living room, sat on the sofa and ate ice cream out of the container. After a few minutes Rory broke the silence and looked serious at her mother.  
  
"So, can you tell me now what upsets you?"  
  
"Uh, it's, I don't know. I..."  
  
"Is this about Dad and Sherry?" Rory cut her off.  
  
Lorelai's mind was racing. Should she tell Rory the real problem, or should she expect the easy way, she had offered her to get out of this situation. Actually she didn't even know herself, if there was a problem.  
  
"Well, sort of." she answered, still not sure what to say.  
  
"What do you think about Sherry?" she quickly added to distract her daughter.  
  
Rory noticed the evasive action, but she dropped the topic, not to push her mother.  
  
"Well, I already told you everything about her this morning."  
  
"Yeah, you told me facts, but I wanna know how you feel about her. Do you like her?"  
  
"Uhm..." Rory started trying to find the right words. "She was very nice and you can say that she was interested in me..."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's a fact.." Lorelai mumbled interrupting her daughter.  
  
"...but I think it was a little too much. She almost worshipped me and I got the impression, that she did that for Dad."  
  
Lorelai raised a brow and was surprised, that Rory had such a negative attitude towards Sherry.  
  
"Wow, that sounded harder, than it was meant, Sherry is okay, but it's a little bit uncomfortable to hear all of her exaggerations about me." Rory quickly added to explain her thoughts about Sherry.  
  
"What do you think about her?"  
  
"I dunno...Well actually, I do know, but that wouldn't be very nice, so..."  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
Lorelai sighed again, though this time she had another reason for it.  
  
"Of course I am... I mean, she is the new girlfriend of my ex and she made him change so much! See, when I was with him, he only thought about his motorbike, he wasn't able to look after you and me. And now he has a family car, a fixed income and he is ready to have a serious relationship. I know, that he was much too young when I got pregnant, we both were, but I think I grew up faster and got the ability to bear the responsibility. He needed another sixteen years, but now he's ready and not together with me!"  
  
Lorelai paused a few seconds to wipe away some tears, 'Wow, I cry a lot today.' she thought.  
  
"This feeling sucks, it really should've been me!" Lorelai laughed sarcastically.  
  
"That's the first time, that I have the same opinion like my mother.. I know that I'm not fair towards Sherry, but that's how I feel!"  
  
Rory wrapped her arms around her mother and tried to reassure her.  
  
"Hey, it's natural to be jealous when somebody gets exactly what you' ve been dreaming about. Is that the only reason why you don't like Sherry?"  
  
"Oh no, when we were in the kitchen yesterday, she made perfectly sure that she didn't want to get to know me or become friends, or whatever. She just wanted to be with you, because you're important for your father. So I don't think she's very sympathetic. But you can spend time with her whenever you like; you should show no consideration for me, because it's your decision. And I'm serious with that. If they invite you, decide on you own whether you want to go or not."  
  
Rory nodded. "Okay, I appreciate that... More ice-cream?"  
  
"Yes please!" 


	3. Blonde Barbie

Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, they all belong to the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino!  
  
Spoiler: takes place after episode 2x14 It should have been Lorelai  
  
A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction. Thank you to Caitlin, who is beta- ing this story for me...  
  
A/N2: I also wanna thank people for the nice reviews! You rock!  
  
Chapter 3: Blonde Barbie  
  
Luke looked at his counter, deeply in thought and wiped the same spot for five minutes. Since the kiss he was totally out of mind; he could not concentrate, remember what customers ordered or bring them the right food. He wasn't even able to piss off Tailor, who complained about the look of his place, or yell at Kirk, who wasn't able to order.  
  
He couldn't believe, that one kiss could freak him out so much. But it wasn't only a kiss, it was a kiss of Lorelai. the woman that annoyed and fascinated him, who had the strength to raise a kid all alone, handle her job and still be this childlike and open-hearted.  
  
But he had to stop thinking of her and what happened, because he would be hopeful and that would be dangerous. Lorelai was very inscrutable and he had no idea how she had felt about the kiss.  
  
It hadn't been a serious kiss, just gentle, she had kissed him like a friend, but for him it had been so much more...  
  
‚Damn it!' he thought. ‚I really should stop thinking about that.'  
  
He went around the counter, refilling coffee as she got into his mind again. Would she avoid him and his coffee because of the kiss? But why should she do that, if it hadn't been a serious kiss?  
  
Would she act normal, or weird, or different than usual? But why should she do that, if it didn't mean anything?  
  
‚Oh crap, that woman's driving me crazy!' he thought. ‚More than usual' he added in his mind and smiled lightly, thinking about her usual ways to make him mad. Her coffee-begging, her dates, her flirting-actions and the looks he sometimes noticed when she thought he couldn't see her.  
  
‚If she comes around in the next few days, I'll try to act normal.' he decided. He would try to hide his feelings as usual to make this situation less awkward.  
  
Just at this moment the doorbell rang and the door was opened full of drive. Luke looked up hopefully but recognized soon, that it was an unfamiliar customer, who had entered the diner.  
  
‚Crap' he thought and went to him to take his order.  
  
::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::  
  
Lorelai stood in front of the diner and watched Luke serving coffee to his customers. She wasn't sure if she should go inside, the whole situation seemed just so awkward to her.  
  
‚But there's nothing to feel awkward about. I was sad, he comforted me and I thanked him, that's what close friends do! Nothing weird about it...' she thought.  
  
Plus she felt the need for some of his wonderful coffee, a cheeseburger and some french fries. The conversation with Rory and the ice-cream have been three hours ago and she felt that she really needed to eat hot food for lunch.  
  
Finally she took a deep breath and entered the diner. ‚Just pretend like nothing happened' she thought and sat on a barstool at the counter.  
  
Luke hadn't noticed Lorelai and took the orders of a young, pretty woman, who was obviously interested in him. She tried her best to get his attention, flipped her hair and smiled flirtatiously, but Luke was still lost in thoughts about Lorelai and didn't even notice her effort.  
  
But Lorelai did. She glared at the long-legged, blonde woman and was extremely annoyed by her.  
  
Finally Luke looked up and saw Lorelai. His heart skipped a beat, but he was confused as he noticed the angry expression written on her face. Feeling very insecure he walked to the counter.  
  
„Hey"Lorelai said and smiled shyly.  
  
„Hey"Luke answered feeling great relief that everything seemed to be normal."What can I get you?"  
  
„You still have to ask? One really, really, really big mug full of your incredible coffee! And a cheeseburger with fries."  
  
„No more coffee for you today!"  
  
Lorelai's mouth hung open in shock.  
  
„First you are my knight in shining armor bringing me coffee and now you won't give it to me?"she paused „Wow, that sounded really dirty, didn't it?"  
  
Luke blushed and poured her a cup of coffee.  
  
„Aw, thank you sooo much!"  
  
„Just to make you shut up!"  
  
„But this will only last for a few minutes..."  
  
„Unfortunately"  
  
„So, who is this woman?"  
  
„Huh?"Luke looked confused.  
  
„The one sitting behind me drooling over you."  
  
Luke took a glance over her shoulder and saw the blonde woman who was watching him intensively. He remembered the angry look he had seen on Lorelai's face when he had taken the order of that woman and smiled.  
  
‚Could she be....? No, no way, Lorelai couldn't be jealous' he thought. But than he remembered the night when one of these Chilton-moms had asked him for the fastest way to Hartford. Lorelai seemed to think that she was asking him out and asked him afterwards, not to go out with this woman, because she wanted to separate her private life from her life as Emily Gilmore's daughter. She had obviously been jealous of that woman. Luke chuckled.  
  
„Hey, what's so funny?"Lorelai asked suspicious. She thought that Luke was smiling because of that woman and got annoyed again.  
  
„She looks good, doesn't she?"Luke asked to tease her.  
  
„Didn't know you fall for barbie-girls"she replied with a snort.  
  
Luke tried hard to hide his smile, but failed miserably and looked into her eyes.  
  
„Hey, are you jealous?"he asked to mock her.  
  
„No, why should I?"she answered challenging.  
  
They both looked deep in each other's eyes and were suddenly surrounded by a tension, that could be easily cut with a knife.  
  
Lorelai got nervous. The look in his eyes made her shiver and the thought of that made her really confused. She cleared her throat and looked down to the counter.  
  
„Uhm, I think your coffee shows it's effect on me, where's the toilet?"  
  
„You can use the bathroom at my apartment. The door is open."  
  
„Okay"  
  
Lorelai stood up and made her way to the stairs very quickly. She nearly stumbled over her feet but could hold on to an empty table.  
  
„Are you okay?"Luke asked astonished.  
  
„Yeah, I'm all right, everything's right, could not be more right, I really have to go."Lorelai rambled as reply and hurried up to his apartment.  
  
Luke didn't know what to feel. On the one hand it made him smile, that she was so clumsy, obviously because of him, but on the other hand it made him frown, that she had to escape the past situation this fast.  
  
‚Why does she always have to run away from me?' 


End file.
